wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Four Horsemen
The Four Horsemen are four powerful death knights in the service of Kel'Thuzad, in his dread citadel of Naxxramas. They are Highlord Mograine, Thane Korth'azz, Lady Blaumeux, and Sir Zeliek. They appear to be based on the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse from the Book of Revelation, said to bring the end of the world - Zeliek as the White Rider of Conquest(Citation needed), Mograine as the Red Rider of War, Blaumeux as the Black Rider of Famine, and Korth'azz as the Pale Rider of Death. General Information *Level: ?? Boss *Location: Third and final encounter of the Deathknight Wing in Naxxramas *Type: Undead Attacks and Abilities The room shape is strange, as shown on the right side. The four horsemen have several common features: * Each horseman has about 800k health. * All 4 horsemen can be disarmed. * Enrage: At 100 marks cast, horsemen will enrage and use their abilities with no cooldown. * Summon Spirit: When each horseman dies, his/her spirit is summoned out, stay at the place and keep giving out marks. DO NOT go near them, they can 1 shot melee range target. This means the safe zone will remain the same even after you killed some of the four horsemen. * Shield Wall ** All 4 horsemen will shield wall at 50% hp and 20% hp for 20 seconds * Horsemen Mark: *# Unique to each boss and acts just like Firemaw debuff. *# First Horsemen Mark is applied at 20 sec. *# Horsemen Mark reapply every 12 seconds. *# It pretty much confirmed that every 12 sec when Marks hit, all players' aggros on horsemen are reduced by 50%, which means you need to stay easy on DPS when tank transition. If such a check wasn't in place, by the end of the fight, the tanks would have such a huge amount of aggro it would be impossible to lose aggro. *# Mark does damage as 0, 250, 1000, 3000, 5000, 6000, 7000...., which means that you can only stay in for 4 marks max. Any more is almost certain death. *# Lasts for 75 seconds since last time reapplied, then its timer resets. *# Has a range of 65-70 yards (can be outdistanced to drop the debuff) *# Does not persist after death. *# Applies regardless of LoS. *# Classified as physical school (meaning it is unresistable) but deals shadow damage (SR does not mitigate it, shadow protection potion can absorb it though). *# Nothing can remove the marks, including Ice Block, Divine Shield, Divine Intervention, or Flask of Petrification. As well as a single unique ability: ; Highlord Mograine - Righteous Fire : 2160-2640 frontload damage + 4800 DoT in 8 secs. Identical to Ragnaros' Elemental Fire, mitigated by fire resist. Applied as a 25% chance on melee hit to proc. ; Thane Korth'azz - Meteor : 14250-15750 fire damage, share between all people within 8 yards from the center the meteor drops. Cooldown is 12 secs. Random target in ~ 20 yards. ; Sir Zeliek - Holy Wrath : Holy damage 495-605, hits aggro target and continues to chain until no one is within the 5 yards distance of the last target (no loop). Every chaining will double the damage. Cooldown is 12 secs. ; Lady Blaumeux - Void Zone : Summon a Void Zone that deals shadow damage to enemies that stand within it (approx 3500-4500 damage per tick). Small radius, approx 5 yards. Persists for 90 seconds when dropped. Range: 45 yards. Cooldown is 12 secs. Strategies From the mechanics of the Horsemen marks, each Horseman must be taken to a separate corner, and tanked there. Whilst having one Mark stack up will do too much damage and kill you, it is possible to have all 4 marks stack to a lesser extent and survive. 4 Marks of Mograine (3000 damage per tick) hurt a lot more than one Mark from each (no damage at all). This means tanks must be rotated in and out, otherwise they will die from the Mark stacking too much. A second tank must then be ready to taunt the enemy off the original tank as soon as the debuff becomes fatal. The range of these debuffs is ~50 yards, making rotation timing key. The Four Horsemen at Level 70 *You have to rotate the tanks and healers like at lvl 60. *This was done on Malfurion (US) with 5 tanks (4 warriors, 1 feral druid) by burning the first one as fast as possible, and then rotating after about 6 marks. Loot table While some had speculated that the Four Horsemen's loot tables were generated in similar fashion to the Three Bugs of the Temple of Ahn'Qiraj, with the kill order determining the loot awarded, repeated kills have now indicated that the kill order does not affect the loot. In addition to their non-set drops, the Four Horsemen also drop two Tier 3 chest tokens. External links * Bosskillers *Video kill of The Four Horsemen released by Forlorn Legacy from the US. *Video for The Four Horsemen kill released by Horde guild Beyond Redemption from Europe. *Video for The Four Horsemen kill released by Curse Gaming from Europe. *Video for The Four Horsemen kill released by Forlorn Legacy from the US. *Video for The Four Horsemen kill released by War Front from the US. Category:Death Knights Category:Bosses Category:Instance:Naxxramas